The invention relates to the application of adhesive substances to tubes or containers. Containers such as cans or tubes are formed, filled and closed during a plurality of operations. Because of the large volume of cans or tubes necessary to be produced for utilization in the marketing of goods, it is most desirable that the container be formed in an assembly line fashion at the highest rate of speed possible. One step in the formation of containers is the application of an adhesive substance that either alone, or in combination with friction fit or some other method, will seal the ends of the containers. Because of the varying types and sizes of containers and the high capital investment for the equipment, it is also desirable that any sealant application apparatus be widely adjustable as to height and diameter of the container, speed of production and other variables. It has been a problem in the composite can industry to produce a production line adhesive applicator which would apply adhesive at a reliable high rate of production to any of the top outside edge, inside edge or flanged edge of a container or tube. High production rates often produce uneven or inadequate adhesive application to the can or container. To compensate for this problem, higher quantities of adhesive application have been used in the past, or the rate of production is lowered, or both, which adds substantially to the cost of the container.